


Please do not use Google Translate on your ancient summoning book

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Can be read as regular fantasy or modern fantasy, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, M/M, widomaukweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Sometimes Caleb is a splendid wizard, rife with potential and raw power, the best version of the bright young man from a little town that got selected to attent the best magic academy in the country.Some other times  he grabs a book that says things like "blood" and "bond" and "make minutes feel like hours of extasy" andactuallythinks he's casting a time spell.





	Please do not use Google Translate on your ancient summoning book

"... So you're telling me this was an accident?" Molly has to remind himself to use his Mortal Plane voice. Last time he used his real one, every human in a three mile radius bled from their ears and many a pot of milk soured.

"Ye- I mean I was attempting a spell to change time so ja, this was an accident" the little mortal before him seems nervous but not scared, which is... Interesting.

He's holding a spellbook and a black candle burning with a green flame. His palm is still bleeding from the gash he opened to call Molly into this world, the tease.

"You. Summoned a demon. On accident." Molly punctuates each word with a tight flip of his tail. "What about the blood?! You couldn't possibly have ignored that, that's demonic magic 101!"

"Excuse me, there is a lot of kinds of magic that utilize blood, I would know as I havee spent a decade studying them" the man says, and he sounds both presumptuous and frustrated. "Also this book was in a language that could not be fully translated by my comprehend languages spell, so I had to work from context"

Molly thinks he should cry, but what he wants to do instead is laugh, so he does.

"That's so _human_ of you, Caleb Widogast" he forces out after his last cackle. "A book tells you to bleed so you do. Look where it's brought you!"

"How do you know my name?" the human frowns. The flame of the candle trembles and grows a little. It's charming really, that the human thinks he can protect himself against an entity of Molly's caliber. 

It's annoying that he doesn't have to.

"Caleb Widogast, born Bren Ermendrud" Molly recites. He finally folds his wings, and allows himself to come to rest on the ground. "Wizard, soldier and fugitive. It's all here" he rests the tip of a black claw on the middle of Caleb's forehead. The flame of the candle dances a tad more aggressively, but Mollymauk ignores it.

"I would very much appreciate it if you stayed out of my head" Caleb mumbles, glaring down at him. It's the closest he's come to actually looking intimidating, like the kind of man that called forth a being from Below.

"No can do. Should've thought about that before you summoned me, Master" Molly gives the man a satisfied smirk. "But you didn't, and now I'm here and I can't go back until you don't need me"

"I do not want-"

Molly whips his tail around with a loud snapping sound. "I said need not want, you sure do have poor comprehension skills for a wizard this powerful"

"I'm not- I don't need a demon!"

"Should've thought that before summoning" Mollymauk. "Now think of a wish or find me a bedroom, if you would"

Caleb frowns "Do you need to sleep? As a demon?" And Molly chuckles under his breath. Of course Caleb would fixate on any opportunity to learn something.

"I don't. But I like to. Besides, believe me" and he winks an eye as salaciously as he can "I'm going to need that bedroom for _stuff_ "

Caleb seems troubled still, but more than anything he seems to be again debating on whether or not to focus on the problem at hand, or ask about something he's curious about.

"Is that why you're- ah... Nude?" He asks, clearing his throat.

"Again, that's what you get for summoning a demon without thinking" Molly turns to leave down the hallway. It's more to make a point than to get anywhere, but by the dark father he does love making his points "an incubus in this case"

_Now_ Caleb goes a nice red to match his hair from forehead to chest, and Molly's tail curls in delight as he closes the door behind him. 

Perhaps being bound to this little mortal will prove entertaining.


End file.
